Ice (element)
Ice , also known as Cold, is a recurring Element in the Final Fantasy series. It is one of the earliest elements introduced, and forms a trifecta with the elements of Fire and Lightning. It is the opposing element of Fire. Recurring themes Equipment Ice Equipment appears regularly through the series and includes many Weapons and Armor. A common weapon is Icebrand, a medium-level blade. Spells Ice has a complete set of tiered spells: Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga, and Blizzaja. The enemy spell Snowstorm also appears in some games. Summons Shiva is the earliest and most frequent summon of Ice, with her attack Diamond Dust. Mateus the Corrupt is the summon of Ice in Ivalice. Enemies Enemies that have an affinity to ice usually dwell in snowfields and other cold areas. Amphibious creatures such as Toads tend to be weak against ice. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV In the game's original SNES version, when the characters equip Ice or Fire resistant equipment, they inherently become weak to the opposite element. This is easy to negate for magic spells by equipping an opposing elemental armor (e.g. Ice Shield and Fire Armor). However, a character with the Protect Ring (has both Fire and Ice resistance) is weak to Fire and Ice-elemental physical attacks (however, no enemy uses physical elemental attacks so this isn't usually an issue). This is changed in the ''Advance version where characters are no longer weak against the opposing element. Flood is Water-elemental in DS version. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI The following gameplay elements of ''Final Fantasy VI are related to the Ice element. ''Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, the Ice element is strong against Wind and weak to Fire. It is aligned with the attribute of Intelligence. The status ailment corresponding to Ice is Frost, and it drains HP and Agility from the target. ''Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII, Ice opposes the element of Lightning. ''Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Adventure The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II Final Fantasy Legend III Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ice is one of the eight elemental attributes that compose the ''Final Fantasy TCG. Cards of this attribute focus on slowing and hampering the opponent. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''8-Bit Theater Ice attacks, like Ice, Ice2 or Ice3 are normally used by the character Red Mage, but he also has the ability to cast a theoretical ice spell, which freezes the entire universe, including the caster for eternity, and is better used against enemies in parallel universes, called Ice9. Kingdom Hearts'' series Ice is an element in the Kingdom Hearts series. The primary spells associated with it are Blizzard, Blizzara and Blizzaga. utilizes the ice element and appears as a in some games in the series and as a in . de:Eis (Element) pl:Ice (żywioł) pt-br:Gelo (Elemento) Category:Elements